


Mais Uma Dança

by TrisPond



Series: Contos de Miraculous - Segunda Temporada [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dança, Despair Bear, F/M, Fluff, chat visitando marinette
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond
Summary: Adrien sabia que era loucura o que estava fazendo, totalmente insano. Ele não podia nem explicar porque ele estava fazendo isso, só sabia que não conseguia se conter. Ali estava ele, pedindo para Marinette dançar com ele novamente.





	Mais Uma Dança

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One More Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874518) by [TrisPond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrisPond/pseuds/TrisPond). 



> Disclaimer: Miraculous belongs to Thomas Astruc. Acontece no episódio Despair Bear.

Adrien sabia que era loucura o que estava fazendo, totalmente insano. Ele não conseguia nem explicar porque ele estava fazendo isso, ele só sabia que não podia parar a si mesmo.

Desde a festa dada por Chloe no dia anterior, ele estava se sentindo estranho. Ele não sabia por que, mas ele continuava repassando a dança dele com Marinette na sua cabeça. Ela tinha dançado bem, surpreendentemente, nem parecia a mesma menina desajeitada que ele conhecia. Enquanto eles dançavam, ele tinha se sentido bem e feliz. Ele não ligado nem um pouco para o fato que eles estavam tão perto. Ele nunca tinha notado antes como os olhos dela eram lindos.

Ele queria saber se todas essas sensações eram só coisa do momento ou se poderiam acontecer novamente. O único jeito de fazer isso era fazer tudo novamente. Ele teria que dançar com ela de novo.

Mas mesmo em seu estado de aparente insanidade, Adrien sabia que ele não poderia simplesmente chamar Marinette para dançar. Ela o recusaria ou o acharia louco. E o que as pessoas pensariam se ele aparecesse na casa da amiga dele de noite só para chamá-la para dançar com ele? Seria esquisito e nem um pouco o que as pessoas pensariam que Adrien poderia fazer.

Então, ele escolheu um plano um pouco menos insano – ainda que só por pouco –, ele iria a chamar como Chat Noir. Ainda seria estranho, mas pelo menos ele poderia dizer que estava por perto e seria mais esperado dele, pois o herói já era conhecido por flertar (não que ele estaria flertando, certo, apenas poderiam olhar para isso desse jeito). E que garota recusaria dançar com o salvador de Paris?

Plagg tinha ficado irritado com ele por usá-lo para algo tão desimportante, mas no final havia concordado em ajudar, em troca de queijo. Então, Adrien já estava transformado em Chat Noir, seguindo em frente com o plano louco dele, correndo para a casa de Marinette.

Ele estava pensando em como ele poderia chamar a garota quando ele a viu no telhado, olhando as estrelas. Ele sorriu, ela parecia tão em paz ali.

“Boa noite, princesa” ela a cumprimentou.

“Chat Noir?” ela perguntou surpresa. Ela olhou confusa para ele. “O que você está fazendo aqui?” ela estava um pouco nervosa. Ele pensou que ela estava imaginando que havia tido ou estava tendo um ataque ali perto.

“Não se preocupe. Eu não estou trabalhando” ele disse para ela. “Eu só estava observando a cidade, e tudo está em ordem. Eu pensei que eu talvez pudesse passar por aqui” ele disse e quase se matou depois. Isso não parecia suspeito de forma alguma.

Não surpreendentemente, ela não parecia convencida. Ela somente o olhou, esperando por algo. Pelo menos, ela não estava nervosa mais. Naquele momento, ela era tão diferente da Marinette que ele conhecia. Ela estava tão firme. Adrien nem sabia que Marinette podia ficar quieta por tanto tempo, sério.

“Okay, talvez eu tenha um favor para pedir” ele decidiu que era melhor ser honesto sobre porque ele veio. Pelo menos, tanto quanto podia ser. “Eu preciso que alguém me ensine a dançar. E eu tive uma impressão que você podia me ajudar”.

“Você quer que eu dance com você” ela perguntou. O que quer que ela esperasse, certamente não era isso.

“Sim... Você pode me conceder uma dançar, princesa?” ele perguntou, sorrindo no seu melhor jeito Chat Noir.

Ela parecia indecisa por um momento, como se estivesse tentando entender a situação toda. Não toda noite que Chat Noir aparecia na sua casa e pedia para dançar.

“Okay, Chat. Mas coloque suas garras longes” ela avisou, o fazendo rir. “Eu vou pegar uma caixinha de som”.

Ele não teve que esperar muito, porque ela logo voltou com o celular dela e o objeto. Ela perguntou que música ele queria e ele lhe deixou escolher. Rapidamente a música estava tocando e ele se colocou na frente dela. Ele estendeu o seu braço e pegou a mão dela enquanto ela colocava os braços dela em volta do seu pescoço, como tinham feito ontem.

Ele sentiu o calor do corpo dela enquanto eles se moviam lentamente. Marinette falava algumas instruções de vez e quando, mas eles estavam em silêncio na maior parte do tempo. Não havia necessidade para palavras quando ele estava se sentindo tão em paz. Novamente, ele sentiu como se não houvesse nada no mundo, fora eles.

“Obrigado por dançar comigo, Marinette” ele falou sem parar de dançar.

“De nada” ela falou e moveu a sua cabeça um pouco, para que ele pudesse ver o sorriso dela para ele.

Ele de repente ficou mais consciente de quanto eles estavam perto, os seus corpos pressionados juntos. Ela parecia tão linda naquele momento, tão despreocupada... Era ainda melhor que no dia anterior. O fato que eles estavam sozinhos davam uma nova intimidade para a situação. Ele queria nunca a deixar a ir embora e beijá-la. Ele se perguntou se ela o odiaria para sempre se ele fizesse o ato e como deveria ser o gosto da sua boca.

Infelizmente, o desejo dele deve ter ficado aparente, pois a expressão dela lentamente mudou para uma de pânico. Ela parou de dançar enquanto a música terminava e colocou uma distância entre eles, o fazendo instantaneamente sentir falta do corpo dela.

“Chat Noir, eu acho que você tem que ir embora” ela falou.

Uma parte dele sabia que ela estava sendo inteligente e que ele devia ser grato, afinal, beijar Marinette não estava nos seus planos, especialmente quando ele fosse Chat Noir. Mas tudo que ele conseguia sentir era desapontamento. A última coisa que ele queria fazer agora era ir embora. Ele queria ficar nesse momento, aproveitar o que estava acontecendo.

Entretanto, ele sabia que ele já tinha se imposto o suficiente esta noite. Se ele continuasse depois de Marinette o mandar embora, ele estaria cruzando uma linha. Ele não queria fazer isso.

“Ah… Tudo bem. Obrigado mais uma vez. Você foi realmente útil. Adeus, princesa” Adrien falou, tentando deixar a frustação de fora da voz dele.

Ele sorriu para ela e ela sorriu um pouco, mas não do mesmo jeito livre que ela estava fazendo antes. Ele se perguntou se ele tinha estragado as coisas para sempre ou se ela o perdoaria. Ele se virou para ir embora, mas ele foi parado pela voz dela.

“Chat! Você já sabia como dançar, certo?” ela perguntou. “Por que você me pediu para te ensinar?” ela questionou confusa.

“Talvez eu apenas quisesse dançar com você, princesa” ele disse. Ele sorriu para a expressão chocada dela e então foi embora.

Ele apenas queria que fosse tão simples fugir das memórias dos últimos dias, porque agora, ao invés de somente se lembrar da festa de Chloe, ele não conseguia apagar a visita dele para o telhado de Marinette. Na escola, ele não conseguiu encarar Marinette por um longo tempo, só voltando ao normal quando ela perguntou para ele se tinha feito algo errado.


End file.
